


Just Once More

by QueenCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: Hey guys! This is for day 3&4! So that means no fic tomorrow. :( But! Instead I will be taking questions on my writing blog, @shittyheadcannons on Tumblr! As long as the answer to your question doesn't contain spoilers for the rest of the week, I'll do my best to answer! So, have fun~<3





	Just Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is for day 3&4! So that means no fic tomorrow. :( But! Instead I will be taking questions on my writing blog, @shittyheadcannons on Tumblr! As long as the answer to your question doesn't contain spoilers for the rest of the week, I'll do my best to answer! So, have fun~<3

Ulaz sat in his chair next to Thace. All of Marmora was celebrating with them as they joined in unison for the rest of their lives. Of course not everyone could be in the dining hall at once, so the two-newlyweds as earthlings would call it-sat at the largest table in the dining hall for most of the day as others came in and out to say their congratulations and exchange shifts with the others.  
  
Thace's face lit up as he saw Kolivan, one of Marmora's busiest-mostly because he was their new leader-walked over to give his congratulations. Antok was not far behind.  
  
Thace stood up and gave Kolivan a hug. "I thought you wouldn't come with how busy you've been."  
  
Kolivan smirked and tussled Thace's hair. "What kind of leader would I be if I couldn't congratulate one of our best soldiers?" Kolivan then turned to Ulaz and shook his hand. "I'm glad you two finally decided on it."  
  
Ulaz nodded. "I am too. Maybe he'll stop barging into my room just to see me."  
  
Kolivan laughed. "I don't think that will stop him. He'll find a way. He's young and still a little reckless."  
  
"Hey!" Thace protested.  
  
Kolivan patted him on the back. "Well, I didn't have much time, so that means I have to go. I'll visit you two if I have time."  
  
Thace took his seat next to Ulaz once more. "I'm glad you could come."  
  
Kolivan nodded at them and left with Antok by his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thace rested his head on Ulaz's shoulder while the other kept one arm around Thace, gently caressing his arm, and reading a medical file with his free hand. Thace sighed in contentment. He wished they could stay like this forever.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ulaz asked, not looking up from his tablet.  
  
Thace just hummed in reply. "Just wishing we could be alone like this forever."  
  
"While it would be nice, it wouldn't be nice for very long."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Well," Ulaz set the tablet down and looked at Thace. "You would go stir crazy, which would mean you pestering me much more than usual."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Thace rolled his eyes. "Maybe once a year then? It would give us time to ourselves and time to relax."  
  
Ulaz thought about it. "That would be a very good idea actually. Taking a break every now and then is quite healthy. It gives the body time to rest."  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of us being alone. Because I don't think our bodies would get much rest."  
  
Ulaz looked a little perplexed. "What? Of course our bodies would- Oh..." Ulaz flushed slightly and looked away. "I see what you mean now."  
  
Thace laughed. "Are you still being shy about that?"  
  
"I'm not being shy. I'm not used to it yet."  
  
Thace rolled his eyes and moved to lay across Ulaz's lap. "Well, we have all the time in the world for that now." Thace held up his arm to look at his silver brace and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thace opened his eyes and groaned. Oh how he longed for that once more. He almost couldn't remember what Ulaz's hand in his had felt like.   
  
It seemed like eons ago since he had last seen Ulaz, even though it had been less than a year. And now he feared that he may never see Ulaz again.   
  
The interrogations the Druids continued to put him through only pulled more and more of his energy away. He didn't think he'd make it through any more.  
  
He sighed softly, hoping for just a small chance. A simple stroke of luck. Anything to get out and complete his mission so that he could see Ulaz just once more. Just once.  
  
Thace looked up as a Druid walked into the room. _I'm so sorry Ulaz_ , he thought. _I did my best for you. And I failed._


End file.
